Barbwire Fence
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sebastian finds a way to hit number 500.


_**A/N: ** This is un-betaed. Big thanks to those of you who have been reading my fics and adding them to your alerts and favorites, I am really flattered and honored. I have a bit of a writer's block today so I decided that after the heavy personal stuff from yesterday's installment, I'm going go with some brainless PWP drabble for today. I'm not a fan of PWP but I'm too sleepy to think. Hopefully tomorrow I'll have something a little plottier. _I have a Tumblr account where I talk about my SeBlaine WIP. I'd be honored if you can follow me: rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com__

* * *

><p>BARBWIRE FENCE<p>

Blaine winced a little as he felt the barbwire dug into his back. He was still fully clothed, but the cool October night air still brought a chill to his skin. Warm lips latched onto his neck, making little kisses along the exposed column before sucking hard at it. Blaine had no doubt that there would be marks there tomorrow morning.

"You are so hot like this, you know that?"

Warm hands reached under his shirt and lifted it up. Blaine's head fell back against the fence when he felt those hands brushed against his sensitive nipples. Those lips had left his neck by this point as they lapped at the exposed skin on his chest, tracing a trail upwards until they latch onto a nipple.

"Oh, God!" Blaine clenched his fingers around the barbwire, momentarily ignoring the pain of the sharp edges that poked into his palms.

"'Sebastian' should suffice." Blaine could hear the smirk in that voice. The sudden, almost violent jerk of his jeans almost made him lose his balance. Suddenly, Blaine found himself standing half naked in the middle of a deserted warehouse parking lot. "My, my. Someone's excited."

Blaine was glad that it was dark out tonight; otherwise Sebastian would be teasing him about the blush that was certainly on his face by this point. He steadied himself and stepped out of his clothes, since the last thing he wanted would be to trip over the apparels while he and Sebastian were in the midst of their tryst.

It was difficult for Blaine to keep his composure at times like these. Sebastian's look was absolutely feral as he ran his hand alongside the underside of Blaine's cock, and that just made everything even the more overwhelming. Blaine could feel Sebastian's hot breath before he swallowed him whole.

It was so tempting to just thrust into that wet heat, Blaine tightened his grip on the fence as he tried to control himself. But it seemed that Sebastian had other ideas as he took Blaine in deeper and past his gag reflex. Blaine bit down hard on his lower lip to keep his moans at bay as one of Sebastian's hands reached lower and cupped his balls, playing and touching them as Sebastian bobbed his head up and down.

"I can't—" Blaine let out a sound of frustration when Sebastian pulled back.

"Do you want me to suck you off or not?"

"What?"

"You're giving me mixed signals." Blaine leaned in for a kiss when Sebastian stood up. "Tell me what you want."

Blaine opened his mouth and closed it again. He knew Sebastian was doing this on purpose. It was always so embarrassing when he was made to ask.

"We can just leave if you don't want anything." Sebastian reached down again and stroke Blaine's erection. Blaine cursed himself inwardly at the groan that came out. "I'll take that as a no to leaving."

"Sebastian!" This was getting incredibly frustrating.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Can you just—" Blaine was surprised he could still form a coherent sentence at this point. "Please proceed." That was the best he could manage given the circumstances.

"Good enough."

Blaine gave a startled cry when he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist while his hands tried to hold onto the fence behind him to keep himself from falling. With a skill that Blaine would have found to be immensely impressive under more coherent circumstances, Sebastian had managed to unzip himself, take out the condom, and roll it onto himself with just one free hand.

The breach, when it came, as not as painful as Blaine expected. This was their second time in the same night, and he was still stretched from their encounter in the car an hour ago. Still, there was still a bit of a dull ache as Sebastian slid in and sheathed himself inside. They stayed that way for a moment, as Sebastian situated himself and pressed kisses along Blaine's temple.

The wired fence behind Blaine made a clinking sound as Sebastian pulled back and thrust back in. Blaine threw his arms around Sebastian to pull them closer as Sebastian continued the movement, pulling out almost all the way every time before thrusting back in. At some point, Sebastian adjusted the angle and lifted Blaine a little higher. He pulled back again and then slammed back in, hitting Blaine's prostate right on.

The sounds that came out of Blaine were a mix of groans and incoherent words as Sebastian quickened his pace. Blaine felt the barbwire fence digging into his back each time Sebastian rocked into him. He felt Sebastian's hand snaking down between them to stroke his cock in time with the thrusts, bringing Blaine closer and closer to orgasm with each stroke and thrust.

"Come for me, Blaine." He heard Sebastian said as a particularly deep thrust slammed into him, sending him into orgasm for the second time that night. Blaine felt Sebastian shuddered against him right afterwards in an orgasm of his own, but instead of pulling out, Blaine felt Sebastian holding him in place. He was glad for that, because Blaine was quite certain he was probably too weak to stand on his own.

"How are you doing?" Sebastian stroked his side gently as he pulled out.

"Good." Blaine leaned against the fence for support, but at least his legs were now strong enough to stand.

"I was hoping you'd say 'fabulous' or 'fan-fucking-tastic'." Sebastian picked up the clothes that were on the ground and helped Blaine get dressed.

"It was fabulous, thank you." Blaine steadied himself as he put on his underwear and jeans.

When he was fully dressed, Sebastian pressed Blaine against the fence again and kissed him soundly on the lips, eyes and face. Then he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and held him tightly.

"Then I suppose that was a worthy performance for our number 500?"

Blaine bit back a laugh. Leave it to Sebastian to ask that question at this time.

"Come on, Blaine." Sebastian kissed Blaine again, this time on the forehead. "You're the one who keeps track of how many times we've had sex."

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Blaine felt the familiar blush creeping up on his face now that his blood had rushed back to everywhere else in his body.

"Nope." There was a smug grin on Sebastian's face. "But I'm proud that you are being so diligent about keeping count on our sexual escapades."

A loud beep caught their attention as a text message was sent to Sebastian's phone. Blaine saw his boyfriend pulled out his mobile. "Well, Jeff said Nick is having a panic attack because we haven't come back with his ice-cream yet."

"Oh crap! We forgot about that!"

"That's all right; we'll just tell them what we've been up to." Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist as they walked to the car.

"Sebastian!" Blaine was horrified at the prospect until he saw the amused look in Sebastian's eyes.

"As if I'd ever tell them about how sexy you are in bed." Sebastian pulled Blaine close for another kiss. "That's for me to know and see only." He whispered.

"I know." Blaine smiled and intertwined his fingers with Sebastian's as they walked back toward the car, savoring this private, quiet moment that belonged only to them.

(END)


End file.
